


Little Time To Love

by QueenSquared



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs to get in the shower before he's late for work. Ross wont Budge. Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Time To Love

Dan rolled over onto his side, allowing the warm sunlight to hit his skin as he moved into a more comfortable position. He moaned groggily, stretching his legs out to wake his sleep weary body as he lifted his head. He squinted, taking in his familiar surroundings.

They had checked into a hotel last night, he remembered, with Dan and Arin in one bed and Ross and Barry in the other. They didn’t have time to work out another room, but that didn’t matter, as they were all pretty close friends as it is. Of course, this was because they were on a business expedition and obviously they had a lot of work to do, so they had to get up early. Dan noticed that Arin had already left, which was odd considering that Dan was usually the early riser.

Unless he decided to sleep in late.

Mortified, Dan sprang out of bed. He slept in, alright, clear by the evidence that everyone had already risen to go take care of work. Dan cursed himself as he fumbled for some clean clothes and bolted for the shower.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar sound of water hitting the basin of a tub. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and rapped on the door.

“Yeah?” came Ross’ voice.

Of course.

“Hurry up!” Dan yelled. “We’re gonna be late and you know I’m the one that always gets the shower before anyone!”

Ross left him in silence for a second. Dan rocked impatiently on his heels until his response came.

“Too late, sleeping Beauty. Looks like I nabbed it before you.”

Dan couldn’t believe it. Actually, he could, because this was  _Ross_ he was talking about and he knew he derived some sick pleasure from making him wait. It wouldn’t be like him to give up so easy, so he knocked again.

“C’mon Ross. Last chance before I take it by force” he threatened.

“You and what army? You won’t do shit, Avidan” he sniggered.

Dan clenched his hands in an effort to calm himself and glanced at the clock. 9:37.They had to be ready by ten. They would never make it if Ross didn’t get out of the shower now.

And since Dan couldn’t expect that from him, he resorted to his last option.

Peeling off his underwear, he twisted the door handle and stomped into the foggy bathroom.

He didn’t say anything to Ross. He just kinda slipped in behind him, reaching for the shampoo and turned his face toward the ceiling, scrubbing furiously at his hair. Even as Ross turned around and nearly slipped from surprise, Dan kept his expression straight, not wanting to risk a glare at his face. Still, he could feel Ross’ smirk as he digested his predicament.

“Desperate much?” Ross sneered.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Ross cackled and turned away from him, letting the warm water rinse the shampoo away from his hair. Dan was incredulous, wondering how Ross could possibly keep himself composed with such little time they had. Dan was frantic now, longing to make his way back outside.

He found himself longing for a little something else as well.

Since Ross was faced away from him, Dan had the pleasure of the view from behind. He was surprised to notice that his form was beautiful, reflecting the shimmer of water and the smooth appearance of his skin. He’d never seen him like this before and he mulled over his circumstances, as he knew Ross was very well aware.

Dan cleared his throat and as if on cue, Ross turned around.

“I know what you’re thinking” he said, glancing down for just a second before looking Dan in the eyes again. “And if you’re going to do something, then you better do it quick.”

It happened so fast that Dan still couldn’t recollect the details of what had occurred to this day. He was surprised to find that he enjoyed the feeling of Ross’ fingers through his hair and his own hands around his back. Ross’ lips were inviting, revealing that he had ultimately been thinking the same thing that Dan had.

And it had taken a damn shower to finally pull them together.

They were late to the meeting as expected. Arin, Barry and Jack were all sat around one of the tables in the breakfast lounge, already discussing what their first move was to be for the day. Dan and Ross squeezed themselves in, interrupting the meeting for just a moment as they apologized.

“Sorry…”

“Had to grab a shower…”

“Only a few minutes…”

“Made us late…”

They were all silent for a second as Dan and Ross observed Arin. The bemused grin on his face made Dan uneasy as he felt his cheeks turn crimson.

“It’s fine, guys. So long as you had some fun.”

Dan couldn’t look anyone in the eyes for the rest of the meeting. But he had to admit that Ross’ fingers carded through his own provided for some cynical comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Garbage at summaries. My B. Thanks For reading! <3


End file.
